1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping pen, and more particularly to a clamping pen composed of a clamping tube having a fissured or slotted upper open end and a clip member extending outward from the clamping tube. The clamping tube is suitable to receive and clamp a cylindric rod-like article such as a rubber eraser, a chalk, a charcoal, etc. When pressing the clip member, the fissured upper end of the clamping tube is expanded to loosen the rod-like article for adjusting a protruding length thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional eraser pen includes a core eraser wrapped by a roll of paper. When using such eraser pen, a part of the wrapping paper must be first torn away to expose a part of the inner eraser and after this part of eraser is used up, another part of the wrapping paper must be further torn away to expose another part of the eraser. It is difficult to manufacture such an eraser pen and it is inconvenient to use such an eraser pen.
On the other hand, the currently used chalk is used in such a manner that a user must hold the chalk with a hand to write on a black board. The lime component of the chalk is apt to attach to the hand of the user and cause skin disease. Some people use finger sections of a glove as a protecting cover when using the chalk. This is troublesome and makes the heat of the fingers of the user difficult to dissipate. Such condition is likely to cause sudamina or eczema. Those who often use a crayon or a charcoal, such as a painter or an artist, will meet such problems as well. Especially, the crayon is made from petrochemical material and will cause more serious detriment to the environment and the human body than the chalk.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved clamping pen which can clamp various rod-like articles to avoid direct contact between the human hand and the article so as to eliminate the above shortcomings existing in prior art.